Manhattan
"Manhattan" is the 36th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary While Mr. Gold, Emma and Henry go in search of Gold's son Bae in New York, Cora, Regina and Hook attempt to track down one of Rumplestiltskin's most treasured possessions. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Rumplestiltskin realizes his destiny while fighting in the Ogres War. Plot Greg Mendell is in the hospital making a call on his cell phone, he tells the person on the other line that he was in an accident and that she's not going believe what he saw, meaning magic. At the town line, Mr. Gold holds fire in his hand with magic as a car is seen approaching from behind. Rumplestiltskin tells his son, Baelfire, that if he were to own the Dark One's dagger, then he would control the Dark One. Later, he is seen as having become the Dark One himself, much to Bae's dismay. Bae is falling down a slope into a portal as his father latches onto him, the former begs for Rumple not to break their deal, accusing him of being a coward before falling into the portal. Mr. Gold touches his blood to a magic globe and it reveals his son's location in the world. Gold asks Emma if he remembers that favor she owes him, stating that he's cashing it in. He tells the blonde that he needs her to find someone for him - his son. Mr. Gold is seen boarding a plane to New York alongside Emma and Henry, looking nervous. 'Teaser' In the fairytale land that was, Milah is seen sewing a blanket in her small home when her husband, Rumplestiltskin, comes running into their hut, appearing urgent. She gestures the blanket, telling him that she's nearly finished, and he mentions how quickly she has done this. She smiles, turning to her husband and saying that she had a good teacher, meaning him. At this, he leans in and kisses her before stepping backwards, speechless. She asks him what it is that brings him home so early and Rumple excitedly tells his wife that his weaving days are behind them, extending a scroll in his hand and showing it to her, explaining that he's been called to the front line of the Ogres War. Milah stares at the scroll, seeming significantly less excited over the matter than Rumple who states that he reports for training in the morning. "No," she says, "Rumple, I've heard stories. The front; it's a brutal place." He moves in closer to her, sitting opposite his wife and taking her by the hand. He says that he knows but that this is the chance he's been waiting for all his life and that he's been under the shadow of his father's actions for too long now. Milah points out that just because Rumple's father was a coward, it doesn't mean he is. He tells her that he knows that, as does she, but asks her if the world knows it. "Fighting in this war finally gives me the chance to prove that to everyone else," he explains. At this, Milah nods, telling him to go, be brave and fight honorably. Rumple tells his wife that he loves her and she says that she loves him too and that when he returns, they can have the life they've always wanted - they can be a family. In New York, a cab pulls up beside an apartment building and Mr. Gold steps out of it, followed by Emma and Henry. Noticing something is up with Gold, Emma asks him what's wrong, wondering if they're at the right place. Gold says that it is, and Emma deciphers that the former's son isn't expecting him. The pawnbroker is silent and Emma rolls her eyes. "Well, who doesn't love a surprise?" she asks before advancing on the building, quickly followed by Henry. Gold takes a moment and pauses, seeming nervous before carrying on with Emma. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' At Regina's house, in her bedroom, Cora sits with her daughter on her bed and asks her what's the matter. Regina says that it's Henry, that Emma left town with Gold and she took him with her. Cora wonders why Regina didn't stop them, but her daughter informs her that she didn't know until after they'd gone. Assuring Regina of Henry's safety, Cora states that once Gold is finished, he'll bring him back. "But not with me," Regina points out. Suddenly, another voice is heard within the room as Captain Hook wonders where exactly Mr. Gold shall be coming "back" from. Regina tells him that she doesn't know and Hook adds, "Well, if he's left town, then he's powerless. He can be killed." At this, Cora tells her pirate comrade that the moment either of them leave town, they lose their magic and their advantage. Hook asks if their memories are included in these losses but Regina explains that none of them were victims of the curse, therefore, it's not about memories, it's about magic. The pirate says that he doesn't need magic and can go after him alone, but Regina stands and asks even if Hook could find Rumplestiltskin, if he really thinks he can just walk up to him in the street and stab him with his sword. "Well, I'd prefer my hook, but I can't find that now," Hook says before Cora tells him that he's not going anywhere. The captain exclaims that he deserves his vengeance and Cora stands, telling him he's right but that with the Dark One gone, they can search for the one magical item that can actually kill him within Storybrooke - his dagger. Inside the apartment building, Henry is inspecting the buzzers labelled with the apartments' residents as Emma and Gold stand behind him, he states that there's no "Baelfire" to be seen. Emma cuts in, telling her son that that wouldn't fly as an alias before asking Gold whether or not his magic globe gave him an apartment number, alas, he tells her that it doesn't work that way. Henry asks the pawnbroker if any of the names mean anything to him but Gold answers negatively, despite names being what he traffics in. Emma, inspecting the buzzers herself, points out apartment number 407, which has no name labelled to it, telling Gold that that's the home of his son. The latter argues that it could just be vacant but Emma replies, "You might traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people who don't want to be found, and those sort of folks don't go advertising their whereabouts." The blonde presses the buzzer, stating through the intercom that she has a UPS package for 407, there is no reply. Henry suggests that maybe she should have said "FedEx", but the next thing heard is the sound of footsteps on the fire escape, and Emma says that Bae's running. The three of them step outside where a man with a hood covering his face is seen running down the fire escape of the building and climbing down to the pavement. As Emma is about to intervene, Gold tells her, "That favor you owe me, this is it. Get him to talk to me; I-I can't run." Emma tells Gold to watch Henry and that she'll be back, before chasing Gold's son down the sidewalk. The chase advances and Baelfire is seen running across the road with Emma not far behind, he runs into an alley and around a corner but Emma runs through the adjacent alleyway, the two of them then running side-by-side but with a store between them. As Baelfire runs, Emma emerges from another corner and tackles him, causing them both to fall to the ground. Emma sits up and takes one look at Baelfire, "No..." she says as Neal Cassidy stares back at her. "Neal?" she asks. "Emma," he states. 'Act II' Still on the ground staring at each other, Emma and Neal stand up and the latter says that he doesn't understand, asking the blonde what she's doing there. "What am I'' doing here?" she asks, almost insulted, but Neal nods, prompting Emma to tell him that she's not answering anything until he tells her the truth, asking him if he's Gold's son. Neal appears to have no idea what she's talking about, not knowing who Gold is, but the blonde next states that Neal played her, he ''and Gold. Neal tells her to slow down, wondering what she's talking about and asking again who Gold is. Emma responds that he is Neal's father - Rumplestiltskin - and Neal is taken aback, asking her if Rumple is there. She points out that there would be no other reason for her being in New York but Neal angrily demands to know why she would bring his father to him. Emma exclaims that she's the only one who's allowed to be angry, asking Neal if he knew who she was and where she was from the entire time they were together, if it was all some sort of sick, twisted plan and if he even cared about her at all. He tries to calm her down and she yells that she wants the truth, all of it, but he tells her that they need to get off of the street first and not discuss it out in the open as he has spent a lifetime running from his father and isn't going to let him find him, he suggests that they go to the bar at the end of the street. Furious, Emma shouts that she's not drinking with him and whatever he's going to tell her, he can tell her now. "No, a bar's better. Don't worry, you can keep yelling at me when we get there," he says calmly before walking away, gesturing her to follow him. A shocked Emma walks after him in frustration. Just outside of the apartment building, Henry, who's holding a hotdog, tells Gold not to worry as Emma's really good at finding people. The pawnbroker says to Henry that his son has been running for a very long time now and he has a feeling that he's equally adept at it. The kid shrugs, stating that at least Gold found him, and the latter agrees. Henry then thanks him for the hotdog, saying he forgot, and Rumple tells him that he is quite welcome. "And thank you," he says. Henry asks for what he is receiving thanks and Gold points out that if it wasn't for him bringing Emma to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass, naming Henry a remarkable young man. The kid tells Gold that he forgave Emma for giving him up as she thought it was the best for him then and that's why she did it, saying that he's sure Rumple's son will get it too. Gold tells Henry that, alas, the circumstances surrounding his and Bae's separation weren't quite so noble, but Henry points out that Gold's here now and he wants his son back. "More than anything," the pawnbroker adds, and Henry states that that's all that matters. Over at the bar, Neal asks Emma what she wants to know, saying that if she wants the truth, she can ask away. Immediately, Emma questions if Neal knew who she was when they met, but he replies that if he had, he wouldn't have gone near her. "Come on..." she says, but he wonders what she means, explaining that he was in hiding and that he came to this land to get away from "all that crap". Emma takes this to mean that, since he didn't know, he was just using her and needed someone to take the fall for all of the watches he stole. Neal assures her that this isn't true, telling her that when they met, he didn't know who she was, however, he found out later on. Emma wonders how and Neal informs her that when he went to sell the watches, he ran into a friend of hers, August. In flashback, August tells Neal that when he sees what he has in the box that rests on the seat of his motorcycle, he's going to believe every word he says. Neal is skeptical, but August soon lifts the box lid. Inside, we see a type writer with a sheet of paper sticking out of the top, this paper simply reads "I know you're Baelfire". (see "Tallahassee") The flashback ceases and Emma is furious to discover that Neal left her and landed her in prison because Pinocchio told him to. Neal tries to talk, but Emma interrupts him by stating that she loved him. Flustered, he assures Emma that he was trying to help her. "By letting me go to jail?" she asks, but he amends her in saying, "By getting you home." She asks him if he's telling her that them meeting is a coincidence, wondering how the hell that happened if it wasn't in his plan or his father's. Neal tells Emma to think about it, saying that Rumple wanted her to break the curse and that them meeting was perhaps fate. The blonde is surprised that Neal believes in that and he goes on to say that there's not a ton he remembers about his father that doesn't suck, but he used to tell him that there wasn't any coincidences. Everything that happens, happens by design, and there's nothing anyone can do about it as a force greater than them conspired to make it happen. "Fate, destiny, whatever you wanna call it, the point is... maybe us meeting happened for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together," he suggests, causing a pause in Emma. As they stare at each other, Emma says no, saying that there's nothing she can think of and that all that happened is she went to jail. The blonde stands up, stating that it doesn't matter now as she's over it, and him. As she puts her coat back on, Neal asks her why she still wears the key chain he got for her, pointing it out around her neck. Emma clutches it and pulls it off, handing it back to Neal and telling him that she wears it to remind herself never to trust someone again. "Come on," she says, "I made a deal with your father I'd bring you to him." Neal is surprised that Emma made a deal with him and she says that she's upholding her end, despite him telling her that she doesn't have to. Emma smiles, saying that she knows, and Neal tells her that this should be really easy for her as she can tell his father that she lost him or can't find him, and if she does that, she never has to see him again. Emma pauses, contemplating this. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on December 24, 2012.Adam Horowitz tweet. Trivia *The title card features the skyline of New York. *Although credited, Meghan Ory (Ruby/Red Riding Hood) is absent from the episode. *In this episode, it is confirmed by Regina that crossing the town line would have no affect on the memories of those who were not given alternate identities by the Dark Curse (in this case referring to herself, Cora and Hook). This statement also suggests that Mr. Gold has his own Storybrooke identity as it required the power of a potion for him to leave town and retain is memories. Reception 'Ratings' *This episode posted a 2.4/6 among 18-49s with 7.61 million viewers tuning in, reversing a decline from the last two outings."Sunday Final Ratings: 'Once Upon a Time', 'The Amazing Race' & 'The Mentalist' Adjusted Up; 'The Good Wife' & 'Bob's Burgers' Adjusted Down" from TV By The Numbers/Zap2it (February 18, 2013) 'Reviews' *''Entertainment Weekly'' critic Hilary Busis gave it a good review: "'Manhattan' may not have been Once's most gripping episode, but it was one of its deeper installments -- as is generally the case when Rump takes center stage.""'Once Upon a Time' recap: Father and Child Reunion" from Entertainment Weekly (February 17, 2013) *''The Huffington Post's'' Laura Prudom liked the episode: "Despite many of us predicting the outcome of the hour, 'Manhattan' proved to be a surprisingly gripping episode of 'Once Upon a Time,' mostly because of the intriguing family dynamics at play.""'Once Upon A Time' Recap: A Family Reunion In 'Manhattan'" by Laura Prudom, The Huffington Post (February 17, 2013) *Oliver Sava of The A.V. Club gave it a C:"This show has gotten very good at repeating itself, so anyone who wants to jump right in this week should have no problem because everyone makes it excessively clear how they feel, why they feel that way, and the events that transpired to make them feel that way. That’s great for catching people up, but when it happens week after week it becomes laborious, especially when the motivations don't make very much sense when spoken aloud." He also believes that the scenes featuring Regina were becoming less than impressive: "Regina was showing so much promise at the start of this season, but as is usually the case, magic shows up to throw her off course.""Manhattan" S2/E14 by Oliver Sava, A.V. Club (February 17, 2013) Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 214 01.png Promo 214 02.png Promo 214 03.png Promo 214 04.png Promo 214 05.png Promo 214 06.png Promo 214 07.png Promo 214 08.png Promo 214 09.png Promo 214 10.png Promo 214 11.png Promo 214 12.png Promo 214 13.png Promo 214 14.png Promo 214 15.png Promo 214 16.png Promo 214 17.png Promo 214 18.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Rumplestiltskin-centric